As online content continues to grow in both volume and variety, consumers (hereinafter referred to simply as “users”) are presented with an increasing number of opportunities to explore new areas of interest and generally stay informed about things that are important to them. With various Internet-related technologies now providing means for fast and easy communications, a user often shares or exchanges content that he or she finds enjoyable or useful with other users, such as friends, family, colleagues, and the like.
Because of the wealth of information available and the frequency with which such information is shared, it can be difficult for a user to recall all the various content he or she enjoyed and/or suggested to others.